Loving You
by Tumainii
Summary: kind of a pointless lemon lol but I love this pair


I just finished the animated series of this! AH! I loved it so much, I wish there was more.  
>YAOI warning!<br>and yes there is a full blown lemon in it!  
>because I~ am a pervert lol<br>This is also the first time I have wrote anything is first person view rather then third. So sorry if it's odd sounding or whatever.

It's strange…ever since Makoto started staying at my house; he never leaves my mind… I thought…maybe it was because I saw him more than usual now, but it's more than that. His eyes and his smile haunt my dreams now. I think of him daily, in school, on the walks home, and when I soul travel. Actually soul travel has become harder for me now, he never leaves my mind so I can never concentrate long or hard enough to get into that state of mind.  
>…Why do I feel this way…?<p>

"Tarou, you ok?"  
>Snapping from my thoughts I look over to see Makoto, the raven haired boy with storm clouds for eyes hovering in the door way to my house. Somehow I can't bring myself to look away from the eyes that have taken over my mind.<br>"Ya I'm fine." I answer quietly. His expression doesn't change, but it's softer now, then when I first met him. He looks like he studying me…feeling the heat start to rise to my cheeks I quickly tear my gaze away and look at the stars. Everything is so quiet now after that whole thing with the Dragon God.  
>I still don't hear Makoto's footsteps leaving so I pat the area next to me awkwardly inviting him silently to sit with me.<br>I hear the soft pats of his feet as he walks closer and sits down. Everything just feels so awkward…it's never been that way before…we usually have something to talk about… The heat in my face won't leave; I wonder how red I am. Uhg! What's wrong with me?  
>"You…uh, sure your…feelin' ok?" he asks again I don't want to look at him, my face will only get redder.<br>"Y-ya why do you ask?" god, why do I have to stutter like that?  
>Electric shocks run from my cheek to my back and toes when I feel his hand touch my face. He looks troubled like this is hard for him to do. Poor Makoto, I know he doesn't like to break the "cool guy" look…I didn't mean to make him uncomfortable. There is no telling how red me face is now, I'm just glad I didn't make an odd noise when he touched me.<br>"Well…no fever…" he says and awkwardly moved his hand.  
>"Er…t-thanks…" I stutter again, damn! I move and look at the ground. The silence grows but I don't mind. Somehow it's like ice on a burn, it feels nice. The wind rustles the grass and trees. There are a couple flowers that sway back and forth with the soft breeze. Trying to suppress a shudder and start to think of an excuse to leave. Maybe I can say I'm tired… its early though…<br>"Why…" I look over to see Makoto's storm like eyes burning into my honey colored ones, "Why do you hardly look at me anymore?" he asks softly but determined. I know a look of shock as come on my face, do I really not look at him now? That can't be right…it seems like I look at him every chance I get…  
>"A-and when you do look at me you look at me odd…" he continues. Do I? And did I hear a stutter from him? That's weird…I wonder what he is thinking.<br>"I-I didn't r-realized I did…" I say honestly and look away.  
>"See you did it again." He states and I feel another hand on my face forcing me gently to lock eyes with him. I can't think when you do this Makoto. Can't you see I've lost the ability to breath now? I can't stop looking at him and his perfect features… He's searching my eyes for something but what? I don't even know what to feel about this. I've never felt this way before about anyone. It makes me sick but I like it at the same time. I can feel my face getting hotter, oh I just want to reach back…and touch his cheek too…would that be weird? Maybe it would be ok…<br>My arm shakes and little when I try to lift it and the movement feels odd. My heart starts to pound faster, I know he can hear it…how can he not? It sounds so loud to me…  
>Finally I make a connection, I feel the electric sparks again. His face is a lot softer then his hands, but I guess that comes from years of playing the guitar. Their rough but I like the way they feel. His eyes move to my hand and a look of confusion and shock ripple through them. I instantly flinch away afraid he'll yell at me for being odd. I look down at the ground and try to move away from his own gripping hand but he keeps it there and moves closer. Now it my turn to be confused. I look back up and open my mouth to ask what he is doing.<br>"Sh." Is the only comment I get. I close my mouth again and watch him "I just want…to try something…close your eyes." I don't though, I just continue to look at his intense stare "Close your eyes" he repeats and this time I obey. I hear an audible gulp and his fingers on my cheek start to twitch with nerves but I stay still. I suddenly feel something on my lips and my eyes instantly snap open to see Makoto kissing me. Shocks run through my body, and I want more of them, is that…wrong? I press softly back into Makoto which seems to activate something because he grows a bit more dominating in the kiss. The other hand joins on the other side of my face but it doesn't stay long, he quickly moves away and stands before I can comprehend what just happened and why the warmth left my lips.  
>I turn to see him starting to leave and before I can stop it…"Don't leave."<br>Fully aware of what I just said I look down at the ground ashamed but the sound of my name leaving his lips give me the confidence to look him in the eyes again. I try to stand up, but I stagger the kiss made everything feel like jelly. I look back up at him but he had that look again, he looks deep in thought. Oh no, does he hate me now?  
>"I-I'm sorry Makoto! I just… I…I really…" what was I trying to say? I wasn't even sure. Did I really like Makoto that way…?<br>"What are you apologizing for Tarou? I was the one who…" he faded off, was he ashamed to say he kissed me? I feel the tears well up in my eyes, I can help it, I somehow feel rejected even though I didn't really do anything… I can't tear my eyes from him, I want the storm colored eyes I love so much to change to comfort and adoring. Wait, did I just say love? I…loved…Makoto…? B-but he's a guy… This can't be right. Move tears flow down my pink hue stained cheeks I can't stop them. Makoto is near me again, he lifts my face delicately in his hands.  
>"Please…don't cry." He presses his lips against mine again. It feels so wonderful. Does Makoto feel the same way I do? He must right…? I find myself wanting more but I'm not sure what I'm doing… I slowly put my hands on his chest and curl my fingers around the fabric of his shirt, it's like I'm afraid this is a dream, and at any moment Makoto will be ripped from my grasp. Stronger arms wind themselves around my back. Another tear leaves my eye but they stop after that. I push up with my feet so I press harder into Makoto and the kiss we were sharing. Makoto suddenly nips at my bottom lip causing an involuntary gasp to leave me. Wasting no time he thrust his tongue into my open cavern tightening his arms and deepening the kiss further. I can't help but moan, the sound that comes from my throat causes my face to flush with blood. His tongue maps out my mouth and gently coaxes my tongue to come and play. I shyly meet his with mine and feel his swirl around mine, if feels odd but I like it. I causes more moans of want to escape me. Embarrassment floods over me and Makoto stops "What's wrong?" he asks slowly.<br>"I…keep making those noises…its embarrassing…" I complain but I hear him chuckle deeply and kiss me again. Makoto pushes me backwards and I feel the wall press against my back, the stairs to my right. His hand starts to slither down my side and then to my leg until he grips it and lifts it to his waist. I make a 'hrmph' noise at the new position. His body presses against mine harder and he lifts the other leg. I realize what he is doing now, but my mind is too hazed over to help. I feel like I'm at the mercy of the taller boy. I manage to wrap my arms around his neck though and cling to him as he carries me up the stairs.  
>He manages to open the door and slam it shut with his foot. Hopefully my parents didn't hear that. Then I remember that they are both next door helping clean up a spill. Makoto lands on his knees and then lays us down, his body weight pushing against mine, it feels good but embarrassing at the same time. For some reason it hits me that I'm spread eagle with him in between my legs. My face must have turned ten different shades of pink and red. He hear him laugh softly and latch on to my neck. He instantly hits a sensitive spot making me moan out loud. His teeth start to scarp around my neck as he gives sucks here and there. Who knew this would feel so good? I desperately try to stop my embarrassing sounds by covering my mouth but he moves it and kisses me deeply entering his tongue were we play for dominance again. One of his hands rake down my side only to slid back up under my shirt. The touch from his calloused hands sends electricity up my body. More moans spill from my mouth and into his making him growl low in his throat in response.<br>His hand slides over to my nipple making me gasp and my legs twitch in pleasure when he rolls it between his fingers. My legs try to close but Makoto is in the way of that. Makoto leaves my mouth in favor of my neck again, I'm going to have hickeys tomorrow for sure.  
>I hear Makoto give a another growl and suddenly grind are aching needs together, I can tell he is getting impatient and very hot. The roll of his hips against mine send a loud moan out "Makoto…"<br>He seems to take this as a sign it's ok to move on because he slides his jacket off and then my shirt followed by his own shirt. Our eyes stay connected, and for the first time his eyes hold love instead of hate for others and confusion. It's odd, the expression is almost taboo on him but it's welcome all the same. I reach my hands up and feel around his muscular chest, our bodies are almost alike, I'm not as toned as he is but I don't mind. I find it quiet the turn on. He smiles softly and presses a tender kiss to my lips. I feel his hands travel to my waist as he sits up again. Unsure of what to do with my hands at this point I keep them near my head and watch him reveal a place no one else has ever seen before. My face flushes again and I close my eyes.  
>"Look at me." I hear the soft command. I open my eyes half way to connect with the storm clouds of my soon to be lover. My pants suddenly become left restricting and I feel Makoto free my need. He scoots backward for a second and slowly takes off the rest of the clothing. I instantly want to close my legs but I didn't want him to think I didn't want to go through with this… I look at the door of my room and realize my heart is pounding and my breath has quickened, I hadn't even noticed before. A loud groan tumbles out of my throat when I feel Makoto's tongue lick its way up my shaft. He sits back up and strokes me experimentally. I can't help but moan loudly, I clench my teeth together to try and stop the sounds but he gives a quick squeeze to my length stroking it faster. My mouth opens again in a gasp "ahhh…Makoto please…" I beg, but I wasn't sure what I was begging for to be honest.<br>"Do you have anything to…er…prepare with?" he asks looking slightly unsure himself. I shake my head no, my room was pretty bare in itself and which Japan's humid climate it never really needed anything like lotion.  
>I watch in interest as he sticks two fingers in his mouth lubricating them himself. I'm starting to wonder if he's done this before when realization dawns on my, my mind had been swimming with too much pleasure I forgot I myself was a virgin.<br>"M-Makoto…I-I-I…." I try as he removes his fingers and place them at my entrance. My checks heat even more I swear I'll burst to flame any moment. But Makoto seems to understand and leans forward kissing my neck and sliding a finger inside. I moan slightly not really with pleasure but with the odd feeling his finger gave.  
>"You're beautiful Tarou…" He suddenly whispers in my ear. I don't really know what to say, I never imagined him saying anything like that. I don't get the chance to respond though because he added another finger. I choke on my moan as my body registers pain. Makoto holds still for a little but gently starts to thrust his fingers while kissing my neck, the other hand keeping my one leg spread wide. The third finger made me groan in pain, I could feel them thrusting and it started to get better until he hit a spot that made me jump and give a cry of pure pleasure.<br>Interested by my new reaction the silver eyed boy sat up thrusting in the same spot. Another cry escapes my mouth.  
>He gives another thrust "Makoto!"<br>A smirk played at his face as if he had found victory. I lay there panting and writhing in pleasure the other teen gave me. I never imagined it would feel like this. All too soon he removes his fingers and starts to unbutton his pants. My heart leaps at what I knew would come next. Simply freeing his own throbbing member he leaves his pants on. I don't know what to do I don't want I'm doing I simply watch and reach out to him. He smiles softly and intertwines our fingers together and pushes my hand back on the ground near my head. He leans over my exposed body placing his member at my entrance our hands still locked together. Slowly he pushes the head in making me groan. He gives a sympathetic look and moves in a bit slower. I didn't hurt as bad now and the pain ebbed away faster than before.  
>Finally sheathed all the way in he waits for a little before pulling out only half way and forcing himself back inside again. I give a moan of pleasure encouraging him to go faster. He starts to pick up the pace and lengthens the amount that goes in a out. He pulls out until the head in only left in and gives a quick thrust back in making my body bounce and stars explode in my eyes as he hits my sweet spot. I start to scream out in pleasure as he continues to assault that one spot. I must have said his name a hundred times by now.<br>"Makoto! I-I'm c-close…" I try to moan out in between his forceful thrust. I feel a hand start to pump my neglected member in time with our swaying bodies. The pleasure builds, I can't last much longer. I scream out my lovers name to the skies my seed coating my stomach as his hand. Makoto finishes just after me I feel his cream filling me up inside. He pulls back out sweat rolling down the sides of his face. I can tell he is about to collapse so I let hug him allowing him to lay over my sweat covered body.  
>"I love you." He states suddenly. My heart leaps with joy and I silently cheer.<br>"I love you too Makoto…" I say softly my mind his hardly conscious anymore, I'm so tired. I think Makoto must have been more tired than I was because soon his body becomes heavier and his breathing slows down. I can't help but let sleep claim me too bringing me to good dreams.

XXX

Well~ hope you liked it, if not that sucks, don't flame. I'll hunt you!  
>There needs to be more of this pair! Lol<br>DO WANT.


End file.
